


The Red Rose of Love

by Mandy_Shojo



Category: Barajou no Kiss | Kiss of Rose Princess
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Seiran being precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Shojo/pseuds/Mandy_Shojo
Summary: Kaede is in the hospital. Anise and Seiran go to visit.





	1. Rose Bush

_I'm tired of him getting hurt because of me,_ the young Rose Princess, Anise Yamamoto, thought. Once again, Kaede had been hurt protecting her; however, this time it was so bad he had ended up in the hospital.

"It's not your fault, Lady Anise. Both as a Rose Knight and as a person, Kaede would do anything for your sake," Seiran said, trying to cheer up his beloved Anise.

"That doesn't mean I don't feel bad about what that idiot did!" Anise snapped.

"I-I'm sorry..." Seiran replied, tears filling his eyes. "I just wanted to make you feel better."

"I'm sorry, Seiran," Anise apologized. "I'm just a bit uptight right now. Thanks for trying to help... and thanks for coming with."

"Kaede..." She said sadly as her eyes caught sight of a red rose bush growing outside someone's house.

"You know what red roses symbolize?" Seiran asked, catching her line of sight. "Love."

"We've been together for a year, Seiran. You don't have to play the shipper in that way anymore," Anise said, chuckling. "Besides, I love Kaede because he's Kaede... not because he's the Red Rose Knight. So... don't reduce us to our roles... that held us back for so long..."


	2. Heart Beat

Anise arrived at Kaede's goal hospital room. Seiran was in the waiting room because she wanted to spend some time alone with him-even if he was just sleeping. She hated the sight of him all beat up with machines hooked up to him.

Waiting for him to hopefully wake up, her mind traveled to the memory of a night a few months ago-a night full of their passionate kisses- but nothing more than that she wasn't ready for anything more.

"Whenever you're ready- for any step in our relationship- just tell me. I'm ready for everything if it's with you," he had told her.

"I think... I'm ready now," she silently whispered to herself.

"Anise..." Kaede said, noticing her appearance as he awoke.

"Kaede!" she exclaimed happily at the sound of her love's voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, my heart is beating... and you're here. What more could I ask for?"

 _You're being sweeter than usual,_ Anise thought. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He reached out and placed her hand on his chest so she could feel his heart beat. She bushed at this action. Then, as she felt his heart beat for a longer time, all of her worries and fears seemed to go away.

"I love you," they said simultaneously as their hearts continued to beat for each other.


End file.
